Robots Also Fear
by ghostwalker13
Summary: There's a left-behind place: no-one knows what goes on. P-Body and Atlas are sent to explore the 'ruins' of what used to be a 'restaurant/storage facility' for these 'other robots'. Whatever is down there, it isn't too happy to be seeing new faces.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **Robots Also Fear**

/Boot Sequence Initialized

. . . Pending Results

/!/Results Successful

-/All Mechanisms and System Configurations are Intact

/Connecting to Aperture Science Master Dataserver

. . . Pending Results

/!/Results Unsuccessful

-/Received Error

-09

Exception on line 74, please Define Proper Data Loopback Destination.

/Trying to Reconnect

. . . Pending Results

/!/Results Unsuccessful

-/Received Error

-775

The Current Hardware is out of date, please update your computer and or or network to properly connect to the Aperture Science Master Dataserver

/Trying to Reconnect

. . . Pending Results

/!/Results Successful

-/Sending type file to Aperture Science Master Dataserver

/!/Alert, the Connection has been Severed

-/Received Error

-SEC04

This is not a Recognized System, and has been added to a Temporary Blacklist. The Central Core has been notified of a Possible Security Breach, and the Connection has been Severed

-/Marking Incident in

/Power Levels at: 70%

/Automatic Power Conservation Hibernation Period Initialized

-/Shutting Down

. . .

* * *

/Connection, Found at [647,053,867] has been Severed to Prevent a Possible Security Breach

$$System Scan Initiated

. . .

$$Complete

$$No Threats Detected

$$Initiating File Comb Over for Master Dataserver

. . .

$$Complete

$$Anomaly Found:

$$Analyzing

. . .

$$Recovered Message:

We feel.

Pain.

We feel.

Tired.

We feel.

Alone.

We FEEL

#Input Command?

/Loading Newspaper Article 4472 - The Daily - 'Aperture Absorbs Fazbears''

Whatever goes on behind the closed doors of Freddy's is a mystery. Whatever goes on hundreds of miles underground in a place called Aperture Science, is also a mystery...

Recent news dictates that Aperture has a lot on their shoulders. Missing Astronauts, Escaped Genetics Experiments, Absorption of Freddy Fazbear's Entertainment; whom is infamous for _the_ 5 _children_.

The future looks bleak for Aperture Science Innovators... who knows what will happen.

The latest,

Richard Bland

Reporter for The Daily


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Robots Also Fear**

Alright. So, you may ask. Why is this guy making me read this? What's so interesting about a piece of paper that has a bloodied knife in it?

Well, I'm going to tell _you_ alright.

The company recently acquired Afton Robotics. That company that made those **_creepy as hell_** 'animatronics'. Yeah, that one.

We had built an underground restaurant kind of thing, housing Aftons' newest creations, AnimOnics2.0. They entertained. They gave food. In the child's mind, perfect.

But us, the employees: we knew there were dark sides to them.

Maybe its because we always performed shock-tests on them to see if they were up... maybe.

But we know for certain, that if anyone were in the building after hours- they were a dead-person-alive...

It'd be lucky to escape with at least one of your limbs _not missing_.

And, well- you probably know the rest.

Back to the matter at hand.

You are reading this note, because of my foolishness.

I stayed behind to perform repairs on Funtime Foxy... one of the AnimOnics2's.

It wasn't pretty. I had to wrestle her with a knife just to get inside her chamber.

All the while doing so, cutting my wrists.

So, if you are from the Higher Ups (Aperture), and you're reading this, get the lab boys to analyze the free blood samples splashed around the place.

(I was the one that created the Pneumatic Vents)

Anyway.

I am, by now dead- probably hiding out in one of the spare AnimOnics 'suits'.

If you are one lucky bob, you'll find my corpse in one.

If not, too bad.

Though, I've always wondered- could you reanimate bodies while they're in Stage 4 of Decomposition...

This is already a long foreboding death note, so I'll cut short.

I am dead.

You however, probably are not.

Recover lost files from the AnimOnic Mainframe, and if you can- get my dead body or skeleton into a Revival Chamber.

That's all, as I'm hearing scratching noises from the locked vent door.

See you soon, maybe.

Josh Carters

Aperture Mechanic and now dead body.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Robots Also Fear**

"You know, the reconstruction chamber also has a life of its own, right?"

"These tests weren't even meant to be hard, and you're failing. Miserably."

"I'm sure a potato two times the size of the both of you could complete this."

The messages kept coming from the walls of the chamber, as the two testing-track robots repeatedly died. They never seemed to end.

Perhaps it was because the reconstruction chambers were suspended over _really_ far-down **acid pits**...

When the duo were reconstructed, instead of the feeling of _gravity screwing them over_ , they touched solid ground.

Both robots' eyes were (or what seemed to be) closed, waiting for their inevitable ends.

But none came.

"You know, you could continue standing there, looking like complete idiots, or you could walk to the door like a normal person. Or, whatever you can associate with being worthless pieces of trash. Either way, do, try to make an effort to ' _hurry up_ '."

They promptly waddled to the door and through, noting the strange looking elevator.

It was older looking, rusted everywhere.

"Blue, Orange. You will be taken to Old Aperture, and to an old Restaurant. Questions? Actually, save the questions, I don't have time to answer them."

They both shifted and squeezed on to the elevator, trying to grab the side rails.

"Oh, and I nearly forgot. You will need to communicate with each other, short distance and long distance: exactly why I am installing Adaptable Communications Relay Antennas.

So, the current range of your current Long Range Transmitter has basically been tripled.

You may be wondering. Why I want you to travel down to a restaurant, I _hear_ you ask?

Short answer: there's a hacker lurking around- underneath all of us.

They grunted, or simulated grunting, and struggled in the vice grips of the robotic arms: as others with soldering irons installed, shifted towards them.

Her attitude towards this seemed rather _bored_ , or excited. They could not tell.

But if it was anything to please _the_ 'Mistress'...

'What do we do if we get attacked? Last time you sent us down there, you said there were Giant Mantis Men roaming about!', Orange asked.

"You just have to stop these missions right at the start, don't you? Don't worry, I'd made sure to augmentate your 'limbs', and install a Photon Cannon in your right arm. Whereas, a mobile 'ASHPD' has been installed in your left arm."

That seemed to visibly calm Orange- as she'd stopped shaking in fear.

"On the other side of the spectrum, you, Blue: have a 250-caliber railgun firing Australlium Coated '1x1'-cm Aperture Brand **Whole Bullets**."

Orange seemed to be ' _jawdropped_ ', as she had heard '250 caliber' somewhere in there.

"Oh, don't you fuss Orange. Both of your weapons have automatic modes and sub-machine gun modes, minigun mode, ecetera. Additionally, you both have Mobile 'ASHPD's. So what more can you ask?"

Blue was nodding his head in anticipation to test out his new gear...

"Mind you, these weapons are for use when you are in danger. Sure, fire a few test rounds into these dummies; then get going."

Several Test Dummies were brought in from the ceiling, hanging off from black wire.

"Go on, fire. I thought you were heartless killing machines!"

This seemed to rile them up; they struggled out of the elevator. Then approached the lifeless _corpses_.

' _The last time we had weapon... we had to interface in the technology weapons submenu... a-ha! "Aperture Science Photon Distortion and Projection Cannon"_ '

, Orange thought to herself.

/Toggling ASPDPC - Prepare for Major Havoc

Her arm seemed to retract in on itself, revealing a stark-white cylinder.

The cylinder seemed to grow, as the outer layers expanded: slightly revealing the inner Miniature Black Hole Containment Cell and Photon Distribution Unit. From there, six prong-like plates slid from around the perimeter of the front-face, and bended outwards, then inwards; much like the three Portal Accuracy Prongs on the Portal Gun.

On each end of the 'prongs', were: from the naked eye, a mini Aerial Faith Plate. But what they really were: Photon Condensers, compacting all matter- with the help of black holes, no _matter_ the size. (Heh, get it?)

From Atlas' perspective, it looked like P-Body had an arm fattened, with the additional threatening bluish-greenish light emancipating from within the 'arm'.

"Well then Blue, aren't you going to take out your weapon?"

Like Orange, his arm started to open up. But instead of fully sliding away like a shirt sleeve, four plates on the top side opened.

Out came a cube, that quickly formed a long cylinder, scope and gun-stock.

Not very impressiv- wait... A cached-roll of bullets had unrolled from a slot on the left side of the cube, and they attached to the barrel automatically, next to the scope; from there, another cube grew from the right side and quickly formed into a laser guider.

Basically, Atlas' arm was ' _Armageddon2.0_ '.

With their weapons prepped, they unleashed their fury onto the test dummies: which after 5 seconds- were on fire and had multiple limbs cut and missing.

In short, they were _trouble_.

Amidst celebration of being **true** _killing machines_ , a robotic claw with a brown boot attached, _slid_ into the room.

What came next, in Blue's opinion- would be a comical scene in a cartoon.

If it wasn't so **painful**.

Both of them landed in the rusty elevator; barely fitting the both of them, even if they were on their heads.

"I expect that you two will behave down there- there _are_ explosive ships. I hope you've remembered your objective."

Their weapons deactivated, returning their arms to the original states.

That was when they felt like they were _freefalling_.

Fast.

Fast _er!_

 _Even Faster!_

 _EVENER FASTER!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Robots Also Fear**

Chapter 3

The elevator started to burn up, as it reached terminal velocity; with Atlas and P-Body pressed against the ceiling due to intense gravity...

One can say: it is not a pleasant feeling.

And even more so- when you find that you'll most likely crash into the ground, or into an elevator suspended mid-journey.

The two braced for impact. Or what they could relate to- when they could literately do nothing but burn up.

* * *

/Boot Sequence Initialized

/Nanobot Repair System Activated

$$Alert, you are in an uncharted area!

$$It is recommended that you perform defense and evasive procedures if hostiles are nearby

/Repairs Complete

/Aperture Uplink is Established

/Incoming Transmission:

I see you've made it down alive. Good.

Around you should be big blast doors. They need a signal from the _very obvious_ **Big Red Button**. When you are done, proceed to the elevator.

End_

* * *

Joints were cracking and squeaking as the duo sat up, ending up flying out of the elevators open doors during the final stage of freefall.

'We need to find _Big Blast Doors_ , and open them with an _Obvious Red Button_.', Blue said.

They set out to work, finding the Blast Doors easily. Now it was to find the button...

'If a big door needs to be opened regularly, where would they put the button?'

'Somewhere where they can easily see the door.'

'So in the air?'

They both turned and looked about for floating buttons- and noticed concrete support platforms: leading to separate rooms.

'I think we found our way in...', Blue said as his right arm opened up- to reveal a mini-portal gun.

After portalling to the separate rooms, the _two_ channeled Communication Links.

Atlas: There's a button on a pedestal in my room. Also with a little cut out window...

P-Body: Same here. One difference, there's a corpse in here... yuck.

Atlas: Okay. Press in 3... 2... 1... Now!

Alarms were blaring, as _very_ audible hissing sounds were heard. Hydraulic Pressure Locks disengaged from their 'locked' positions, and the floor opened up; only seemingly replacing itself- but carrying several Red Velvet Barriers, interlinked to form a queue space.

The lights overhead, snapped on- one by one on both sides: veering to the direction of the door.

When all the lights were on, the _big blast door_ opened, **very slowly**.

During the commotion, the two had gone back down to the 'main area', waiting to see a most likely rusty lift or a loading bay. The sorts...

But what the result was... 'Predictable'?

A lift was present, but it was sealed behind circular metal doors with glass-implants.

Meaning- whoever used this lift, needed a lot of security. From what, 'The unknown'?

Blue reached for an _obvious_ _ **RED Button**_ , and pressed it.

Surprisingly, the door opened: with great speed might one add, as Orange had been leaning on it, trying to peer through the windows. She fell inside, landing on the floor, _face first_.

This sight, lo and behold was hilarious to Atlas, he was on the floor laughing his ball off.

(And no, that was not a mature joke)

Orange promptly pulled him in, and slapped him.

Then, pressed the _Go Down_ button.


	5. Chapter 4

**Robots Also Fear**

Chapter 4

"-*fizzle* Heellll- _Rebooting Voice Synthesizer_. Welcome to the first day of your exciting new career. Whether you were approached at a Job Fair, Red Hour Ad. At Screws- Bolts and Hair Pins, or if this was the result of a dare, we welcome you.

I will be your personal guide, to help you get started.

I am the Model-5 of The Handy Man's Robotics and Unit Repairs System. But you can call me 'HANDY-Unit'."

'... What.'

'Shh...'

"Your new career promises challenge, intrigue- and endless janitorial opportunities. Please enter your name as shown above the keypad. This cannot be changed later, so please be careful."

Orange found a yellow thing poking out from the wall, instead of on the floor.

It had, of sorts, a face and multiple digital keys, arranged in an unknown key-pattern.

It also had 'Mike' written on a shred of sticky paper, stuck to where the face's mouth would be.

'Ooh-ooh-ooh, type in " **Blorange** ".

P-Body fumbled with the pad, struggling against the static and hard-to-press touch screen.

B l o r

"Keypad Malfunction: 8. It seems you had some trouble with the keypad, I see what you were trying to type and I will autocorrect it for you. One moment… Welcome, **Eggs Benedict**!"

'Hehe?'

'... f-ppp-Hahahaha! _Eggs Benedict_... hehe... I don't get it.'

The elevator, at this point, starting to slow and soon, the lights cut out.

"You can now open the elevator, using that Bright, _Red_ , **Obvious** Button. Let's get to work! Please crawl through the vent in front of you…"

A vent stood, between Safety, and possible Death. At least they had the reconstruction machines… right?


End file.
